cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Warzone Operative Oudot
Overview __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None New Contact(s) * None Information Arachnos Warzone Operative Operative Outdot coordinates villain activities in the Bloody Bay warzone. Speak with Operative Outdot if you are willing to help with Arachnos efforts in the area. All missions received from Operative Outdot will bring you into conflict with another players! Initial contact You must be Villain -another of Lord Recluse's "destined ones", no doubt. Whatever. If you're talking to me it means you're not scared to mix it up with Paragon City heroes while you help Arachnos achieve objectives here in Bloody Bay. I'll warn you now, the heroes out there are top-notch and will take you down if you turn your back for a second. If that scares you, then maybe you'd best head back home to mama! Otherwise, step up to the plate. Missions Briefing Arachnos needs to be appraised of the current state of affairs. I need someone to perform a recon patrol through Bloody Bay. PvP mission. This mission will bring you into direct conflict with heroes. Watch out for heroes from Paragon City. Many of them patrol around Bloody Bay itching to take down an unwary villain. Debriefing Excellent! I'll report your findings to Arachnos command at once! Badge: The first time you complete this mission you will be awarded: Temporary Power Upon completion of this mission, you will receive the Hyper Stealth temporary power. Briefing We've discovered Longbow is workingon a supression field device to weaken the capabilities of villains within Bloody Bay. We need to blow up that Longbow command post! Longbow will be sending reinforcements to secure the command post very soon. You have 60 minutes to complete the mission! PvP mission. This mission will bring you into direct conflict with heroes. Blowing up the command post we will weaken the morale of all the heroes in Bloody Bay! Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Commander (Boss) (Longbow Warden) Debriefing Excellent work, Villain! You have dealt Longbow a crushing blow! Badge: The first time you complete this mission you will be awarded: Briefing Longbow has a communications officer operating in Bloody Bay. If we can find and interrogate him he can provide excellent intel on Longbow activities in the area! Head over to the Longbow base and interrogate their communications officer! Their communications officer is being moved soon to Longbow command to relay the intel he has gathered. You have 60 minutes to complete the mission! PvP mission. This mission will bring you into direct conflict with heroes. If you kidnap the communications officer, we'll be able to find valuable intel on all the heroes operating in Bloody Bay! Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Commander (Boss) (Longbow Warden) * Communications Officer (NPC) Debriefing Excellent! We'll communicate the intel to all the villains in Bloody Bay! Briefing A team of Longbow Agents have set up a new listening post complete with hi-tech equipment designed to analyze villain weak points in Bloody Bay. We need to destroy it! Attack the listening post and destroy the equipment! It's only a matter of time before Longbow evacuates the base with the data they gathered. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission. PvP mission. This mission will bring you into direct conflict with heroes. If you destroy the listening post equipment, it will be a decisive victory for the villains in Bloody Bay! Enemies Notable NPCs * Listening Post Equipment x3 (Object) * Longbow Commander (Boss) (Longbow Warden) Debriefing Excellent work, Villain! I've broadcast our victory to all the villains in Bloody Bay! Badge: The first time you complete this mission you will be awarded: Briefing One of Longbow's researchers has developed a new ablative compound which can be applied to uniforms to temporarily enhance its protective capabilities. We need to steal that shipment! Head over to the Longbow base where the compound is being prepared for delivery and steal the shipment. Longbow will be shipping it out to their agents very soon. You have 60 minutes to complete this mission! PvP mission. This mission will bring you into direct conflict with heroes. If we steal the compound, we can use it to enhance the uniforms of all the villains fighting in Bloody Bay! Enemies Notable NPCs * Longbow Commander (Boss) (Longbow Warden) Debriefing Excellent work! We'll distribute the compound to all the villains in Bloody Bay! External Links *